<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's too cold for you out here by sirensangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769535">it's too cold for you out here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel'>sirensangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of mechs and music [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Starscream being Starscream, Starscream redemption, because i'm in a toxic relationship with angst, but hopefully not too ooc, but it has a happy ending, giving us the redemption arc hasbro refuses to give us, i'm still bitter, kinda OOC, redemption fic, sad starscream, spain but the s is silent, started off as really sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ You’re going to be the death of me,” You laughed, watching as he struggles with the wooden paddle. Starscream gave you a sharp glare, claws fiddling with the sticks. One of them swung itself against your knee, knocking you backward.</p><p>In one swift moment, he caught you – your bodies pressed flushed against one another. The paddles clatter against one another above the soil, his claws clutched against the fabric of your coat. The snow was falling around you, drifting lazily from the ashen clouds above. Somewhere beneath the creaking of the boat against the shore, you can hear your breathing mingling with the thrumming of his chassis.</p><p>( A continuation of ' I Said Goodbye When I shouldn't Have Said It ', please read beforehand &lt;3 )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starscream (Transformers)/You, starscream / reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of mechs and music [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's too cold for you out here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone ! I have been struggling to come up with inspo for writing lately, so I'm super happy to see that my brain has taken pity on me and decided to bless me with an idea for a Starscream one shot. Granted, bird boy isn't my favorite character, but I love him and think he suits fluff/angst which is what I've been in the mood for lately. So, hopefully it isn't too ooc and enjoy ! &lt;3</p><p>This is a continuation of another reader one shot, so here's the link to the first if you haven't read it &lt;3<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127572</p><p> Song used : Sweater Weather - The Neighborhood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow came early this year, arriving late in the night when everyone was sound asleep to make sure they wake up to a heap of ice by their driveways. You could hear your neighbor curse at the sky, while his children barged through the doorway to chase one another in their nightclothes. You shove your gloved hands deeper into the coats of your pocket, taking your keys and wallet before making it to the door.</p><p>Alas, not even early winter was enough to wake this sleepy town of yours. The streets were still deserted even when the sun, which was hidden behind a cluster of clouds, hung high in the air. If it wasn't for the empty fridge you would've stayed home all day, tucked under the blankets. But you were hungry, and your mom insisted on cooking something special tonight - so you breeze through the store, trying to make it back home in under an hour so you can slink yourself back into your toasty room and out of the cold.</p><p>Too bad you just so happen to meet him.</p><p>Or rather, he just so happens to be standing by your doorway.</p><p>" You do know people might see you, right?" You asked, surprising yourself by finding your voice. To say you were shocked was an understatement, he, however, remained passive - observing you as if you've never met before. It was enough to concern you.</p><p>Starscream walked closer to you, and you were glad to see that your neighbor's car was out of the driveway.</p><p>" You look like shit," You laughed, puffs of white fogging up the scarf around your chin. There were scratches and grime against his armor plating, as if he was pounced on by a big cat. His eyes flickered down to observe you, red optics deep like rubies against the backdrop of white.</p><p>" What...happened?" You asked, unnerved by his silence. He sharply raised a claw, hovering it above your cheek. The action was intended to scare you, but you knew better, and he seemed to know that - irritated by the idea that you're not frightened.</p><p>" Still stupid as ever, I see," He scoffed, lowering his hands. Only when he stepped back did you realized how close he was standing, his chest nearly slotting against your own.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, " Says the metal alien standing by my driveway out in broad daylight."</p><p>He slinked back into the security of your porch, and you shook your head, sighing, " Seriously though, you looked like you've been through hell."</p><p>You unlocked your door, gesturing for him to follow.</p><p>" Are you not afraid your mother will see me ?" He sneered.</p><p>" She's not home, " You shrugged off your coat, tossing it into the sofa, " She's getting her treatment from the clinic."</p><p>He stood there, watching you prepare a sandwich in the kitchen. " Also," You call out, " Thanks for remembering my mother. How did you even find me here?"</p><p>He frowned at the clock on the wall, narrowing his eyes at the noisy bird poking out of its miniature window.</p><p>" I have my ways."</p><p>" Should I be scared to know you've been tracking me or should I be flattered considering it's you," You swallowed, taking a sip of your tea as you wink at him from the table. He shuddered, making his way to the chair across you. " Don't think so highly of yourself, you'll only be disappointed to know how much you actually mean to me."</p><p>" If I mean so little, then why did you come here?"</p><p>When he didn't answer you, you tried your best to focus on the sound of the wind rattling your door, causing it to creak and clatter. His eyes refused to meet yours, carrying a certain kind of vulnerability you didn't know existed within him.</p><p>Through this window, you could see a certain kind of conflict brewing inside his head. The kettle behind you whistled, and before you went up to get it, you leaned forward to put your hand above his, only to have him retreat it under the table.</p><hr/><p>" What is that?"</p><p>You squinted, trying to follow his line of vision.</p><p>After helping him patch up some of his wounds, and letting him rest - you were surprised at how quickly he fell asleep the moment his head hit the couch, you had asked him if he wanted to go out.</p><p>Surprisingly, he agreed.</p><p>The lake was lazily lapping at the coast, and this close to the water, you could feel the chill rising from the surface. They bite your cheeks and turn them red, and you can't help but notice the not-so-subtle way Starscream was staring.</p><p>" That's a boat." You laughed, beckoning him to come closer.</p><p>It was a small wooden one, tied by the pier. Honestly, you didn't know who it belongs to, but no one ever really uses it aside from the ranger that loiters around - and judging from the dim lights of the cabin, he wasn't on duty.</p><p>" You don't have boats back in Cybertron?"</p><p>" We don't have large bodies of water in Cybertron. Honestly human, what is the point of undergoing evolution if your species is only going to turn out to be non-aquatic and bipedal ?"</p><p>When you only stared at him he flinched, glaring at you, " What is it?"</p><p>" You called me human. Not fleshbag, not filthy organic. Human," You grinned, " Aw don't go all soft on me now, Starscream."</p><p>" Pathetic," He grumbled, ignoring your laugh.</p><p>" Now I know this is nothing compared to our last date at the funfair, but I can teach you how to use it."</p><p>" And on what occasion should I ever need to know how to operate such contraption?" Starscream huffed, " Do all humans carry the same narrow thinking capacity as you do?"</p><p>" No, but they know when to appreciate an offer when it arises." You held out your hand to him, " I'm asking you to spend time with me, Starscream."</p><p>There was a moment where his wings dropped, and his frown faltered. He watched your outstretched arm, the red gloves patiently waiting for an answer. His fingers twitched as if to reach out. Then, as if something shook him back to the present, he swatted your hand away, stepping closer to the boat.</p><p>He pulled out two paddles, studying them. " Hmm, these must be what you use to operate the vehicle. Primitive."</p><p>“ You’re going to be the death of me,” You laughed, watching as he struggles with the wooden paddle. Starscream gave you a sharp glare, claws fiddling with the sticks. One of them swung itself against your knee, knocking you backward.</p><p>In one swift moment, he caught you – your bodies pressed flushed against one another. The paddles clatter against one another above the soil, his claws clutched against the fabric of your coat. The snow was falling around you, slowly raining down from the ashen clouds. Somewhere beneath the creaking of the boat against the shore, you can hear your breathing mingling with the thrumming of his chassis.</p><hr/><p>" What's on your mind, Starscream?"</p><p>You stopped paddling, letting the boat rest above the still waters.</p><p>" Nothing is wrong," He defended.</p><p>" Doesn't sound like it," You sighed, feeling your pulse quicken from all the work, " Also will you take turns in paddling ? You’re literally made of metal. Gosh, you're heavy."</p><p>He nudged your foot with his own, causing you to laugh. That was the first time he smiled upon arrival, and you brushed the strands away from your face, scooting forward, " When...When I left that night, I can't help but worry about you, Starscream. It's, it's been almost a year and I still wonder about where you are and what you're doing. I...miss this. I miss you."</p><p>You could see his eyes widen for a fraction, and even if his lips twitched to reply with a witty comeback, he couldn't seem to find his voice, opting to remain silent. The sight of him, looking so wounded and lost was enough to unnerve you.</p><p>" I know you don't think of us as friends, but you came here for a reason, didn't you? What can I do to help, please tell me."</p><p>The mist was starting to crowd you from all sides, above snowflakes, danced in the light, a choreographed ballet conducted by the gentle wind.</p><p>" Just hand me the paddle," He ordered, straightening. " Or are you planning to strand us here?"</p><p>You try to hide your disappointment, wondering why he's so stubborn.</p><p>But you stayed quiet, watching as the shore begins to disappear behind you.</p><hr/><p>Although you were always the one to initiate it, the two of you had exchanged a few conversations throughout the ride.</p><p>You told him about the weather, your city, your mother. It was difficult, but you tried to make do with the silence he gave you. You missed his witty quips and commanding nature, and you didn't know what to do with the sadness that replaced the man - or mech in front of you today.</p><p>It was out of character for him, but then again, how much longer could he play the part of some egotistical bastard who can’t feel?</p><p>" The war is over...Megatron is no more." He confessed, watching the ripples they've created behind them. A gust of wind blew a plethora of stray leaves onto their boat.</p><p>" Isn't that a good thing?" You asked, hopeful.</p><p>When he didn't answer you, you knew it was because he had never seen himself outside of this war. After a lifetime of politics, treachery, and survival one might think that that's all to life. But when the war is over, what do you offer a soldier who has no home to come back to?</p><p>" Hey," You said softly, " Let's go back. It's cold out here."</p><p>The trip back was uneventful, plagued by an unwelcomed silence. It was when you were stepping off, did trouble struck.</p><p>You had accidentally caught your foot against one of the chairs, and in return, had stumbled into the shallow waters. Starscream was immediately by your side, hauling you out of the icy currents.</p><p>" Primus! Watch yourself," He barked, kneeling against the shore with you against his chest. Your body started to shiver, teeth chattering against one another. Still gripped by shock, you couldn't do anything but watch as Starscream carried you back home. He kicked the door open, laying you by the fireplace you have left on.</p><p>He didn't even bother to turn on the lights, already throwing more firewood inside. " Take off your clothes."</p><p>You shook your head, confused as he started tugging at your coat.</p><p>" By the Thirteen do you wish to freeze to death? " His eyes were almost pleading, wings rigid and upright. Understanding dawned upon you, and you nod your head weakly. With that, he used his talons to rip the fabric apart, discarding them in a pile.</p><p>He pressed you against his chassis with one hand as the other reached for the blanket by the couch. When he moved to pull away, you let out a sound of protest. His gaze went between you and the fireplace, and he cursed, knowing that the fire won't be enough to warm you.</p><p>You needed heat, and <em>fast</em>.</p><p>That's how you find yourself buried against him under the wool, with his hands wrapped around your sides to keep you grounded against his chest. In under an hour, you had stopped shivering, your arms going limp against his shoulders. With your eyes closed, you can hear your breathing even. And you can feel him staring.</p><p>" Thank you," You whispered, opening your eyes.</p><p>" Must you be so careless?" He murmured back, brushing back your hair.</p><p>The fire flickered next to you, cracking against the wood. You look up at him, wanting to say something, anything. Until he craned his neck to push his lips against yours.</p><p>You remain still, surprised by the sudden move. Only when he licked your bottom lip did you kiss him back, sighing at the press of his knee against your inner thigh. You could feel him, fevered and desperate against your mouth with one arm around your waist.</p><p>He was going to fast, <em>this</em> was going too fast.</p><p>You pulled away, sitting up to hide your body with the blanket. You shook your head, feeling the corners of your eyes well up. He seemed to notice this, hands weakly reaching out.</p><p>" Have I hurt you?"</p><p>You shook your head, letting the tears fall, " No, no you didn't hurt me but <em>fuck</em>, what was that?"</p><p>" Don't deny it, you want it too."</p><p>You let out a dry laugh, knowing he was referring to the karaoke incident, " We both know that, asshole. I want to help you, Starscream. I really do. But kissing me won't make your sadness go away. Maybe back in Cybertron, back in the war, you could just fuck the pain away but -but I'm not, I'm not," You stuttered, feeling the sadness take over you, " God, is that why you came here? Just because you wanted to get inside my pants and - and use me to make your problems go away ?"</p><p>He stayed silent, watching as you cried against your palms. You could hear him shift, scooting closer to you. You let him pull your hands away, making you look at him. " You really are oblivious, aren't you? Do you think I would have risked Megatron's wrath if all I wanted from you was a frag? You think I'd tell Soundwave to shield your coordinates from the Nemesis because I wanted to copulate with you? " His sub-space parted, and he pulled out a crumpled picture, " I was upset because I...wanted you. But I don't know," He paused, wrestling with his pride. You lay a hand across his cheek, " I don't know if I can."</p><p>You blinked owlishly at him, letting the words sink into your mind.</p><p>“ You know you can,” You whispered, “ The war is over.”</p><p>“ I…” His eyes dropped, hurt and confused, “ I’m not capable…I’m not worthy.”</p><p>The wind howled outside, drumming the windows. You traced the side of his cheek, " Oh my God. You've really gone soft, haven't you?" At your teasing tone, he placed a hand over yours, pressing deeper against it.</p><p>“ It’s not going to be easy, you arrogant bastard,” You laughed, “ But we can try.”</p><p>There was the faint barking of the neighbor’s dog outside, tethering on the edge of your shared silence. The chill was making its way back into your arms, but you couldn’t care less. Slowly, he gave you something akin to a smile, and it was stiff – awkward as if he was dumbfounded at how simple you’ve managed to make it sound.</p><p>" So you like me ?"</p><p>" Don't make me say it."</p><p>" Wouldn't dream of it, commander." At this, he pulled you onto his lap. This time, you let him, roaming your hands against his shoulder. While he was busy kissing you, his hands trailed up your sides, before finding their way to your chest.</p><p>" H-have you been doing research?" You joked, surprised as he takes the lead. You expected the metal to be cold, instead, they were warm - so warm that you can’t help but chase the heat. You squirmed as he teased a talon above your mounds, " Do you like that ?"</p><p>You nodded, before moaning when he squeezed, urging you to continue grinding against his knee. He left marks all over your neck; wet, sloppy kisses that turn into bites. You could feel the frustration leave his body, judging from the way his kisses turn rougher and rougher by the minute. It's when he buried his face in your chest did you begin to feel your stomach coil, the space between your legs painfully clenching around nothing.</p><p>" P-please...Starscream, I want to," You begged in between breaths, " I want to feel you."</p><p>" You have to be more specific," He whispered, smugly nipping your ear as he rocked you against his thigh. You whined, " You <em> bastard </em>."</p><p>" Say it."</p><p>" I want you i-inside of me." He sharply jerked his knee, " P-please! Fuck me already."</p><p>" Since you asked so nicely."</p><p>He experimentally trailed a finger against your opening, smiling wickedly when he sees that you're wet. He eased a finger, causing you to bite down on your knuckles.</p><p>" Let me hear you."</p><p>He curled his index finger before adding another, making you thrash against the carpet as he laid you down. You were worried that it'd hurt, considering that he had very sharp claws, but if anything he was more than careful to make this painless. He steadied a hand above your abdomen, continuing to add a third while his thumb rubbed your clit. You could feel sweat dripping down your forehead, yet Starscream ignored your mewls - proceeding to pump his digits steadily against your entrance.</p><p>" My,” He chuckled, voice strained, “ You have a pretty valve."</p><p>That was enough for you to call out his name, the rope inside of you snapping. You shuddered, chasing your high. Above, you could hear him hum proudly, shamelessly admiring his work.</p><p>It didn't take him long to position his spike against you, and you didn't have time to question where that even came from.</p><p>Noticing that you have stilled under his touch, he reached out to stroke your cheek, " Are you afraid?"</p><p>And at the sight of his concern, you started to laugh. The tension peeling itself away from your limbs as you smiled. He let out a soft laugh at the sight, unable or unbothered to hide himself. You cupped his cheek, admiring the way his eyes seem to glow in the half-light, " Sorry - I am. I mean, I'm not. Not anymore. I just can't believe this is happening."</p><p>He leaned down to kiss you, steadying your hips before pushing inside. You gasped at the intrusion, hands flying to grip his shoulders. He was slow and careful, giving you time to adjust to the sensation.</p><p>You moan when he slides into you, the thick head of his spike rubbing against you in a way that made your head spin. You mewled as the foreign ridges and dips along his shaft massaged your walls with every stroke. Your head lolled to the side.</p><p>" Ah.." You moaned, feeling your muscles stretch to accommodate him to the hilt.</p><p>" Frag, you're <em> so </em> tight," He hissed, claws pinching your hips, " Primus if I had known you were this warm..."</p><p>He started rocking into you, slow and steady before picking up the pace when you raked his back. Soon enough he was having a difficult time controlling himself, pistoning in and out of you in a way that made you cry out into the shadows. He was fixated by the way your muscles move, the way they curl and stretch with every movement - you were so soft, so pliant, so warm. The sensation of your bodies pressed against one another, edging him into overload.</p><p>You traced your fingers against his chassis, cleverly dipping into every ridge and corner, before going to stroke his wings. You were rewarded by a rough jerk that sent both of you moaning, and you wasted no time in fondling the metal. Tugging and grabbing at it as he rocked into you.</p><p>" There! That's it, " You groaned, " P-please don't stop, I'm close."</p><p>He pulled your hands above your head, " I give the orders here."</p><p>Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he roughly ground against you, fully pulling out before slamming right into you with an earth-shattering stroke. You came screaming, thighs clenching around his waist. He followed soon after, transfluid leaking out to dribble down your leg.</p><p>Your breathing was loud, fighting with the blood rushing past your ears. You could feel yourself being pulled under the covers, and the last thing you remember was Starscream’s arm around your waist - before letting sleep consume you.</p><hr/><p>You awoke with the sound of your front door opening, but you couldn’t care less, burying yourself deeper against the person next to you. Then you could hear the lights turning on by the kitchen - followed by the rummaging of paper bags. You could feel someone nudge your shoulder, but you whined in protest. They nudge you again, and again, and again to the point where you had no choice but to wake up.</p><p>" What?" You groaned, glaring up. Starscream's eyes were wide and alert, going back and forth between you and the figure across. You shifted to sit up.</p><p>Your mother was preparing salad by the counter, humming to herself while Starscream was behind you, completely at loss for words. He only seemed to grow even more confused at your lack of fear.</p><p>" She's blind," You explained, smiling softly.</p><p>" But not deaf!"</p><p>Starscream nearly jumped at the voice, and your mother stood behind the couch to put her hands on her hips. " Now, I didn't mean to interrupt your nap but why don't you ever tell me you have a boyfriend? Plus if you wanted to nap you could've nap upstairs, what's wrong with kids these days, really it's cold out here."</p><p>He raised an optic ridge at you, and you hide your face shyly, hiking the blanket higher " Mom, this is..."</p><p>" Starscream," He declared confidently.</p><p>" What's that, your stripper name? I mean, I don't judge just wondering-"</p><p>" Mom! It's his name, just don't ask."</p><p>Your mother raised both her hands, chuckling affectionately" Okay. My bad, it's nice to meet you Starscream. You have a wonderful name. Now, why don't you two wash up and we'll have dinner and maybe he can tell me how much of a pain in the ass my daughter has been.”</p><p>Starscream huffed in agreement at that, earning a nudge from you. Not wanting to prolong the fact that you just got walked in by your mother, you urged Starscream to follow you upstairs. The wood creaked under his weight, and he made sure to tread carefully as to not stumble on the blanket you were dragging.</p><p>“ Your carrier is inviting me for dinner,” He stated.</p><p>“ Yes,” You laughed, turning on the shower. Throughout your wash, you didn’t hear any movement coming from your bedroom. Only to come out to find that he was staring at the picture by your window.</p><p>“ You kept this.” He crudely pointed to the messily plastered polaroid, the picture of you together sticking out against the assortment of photos. You only gave him a light nudge, combing your hair.</p><p>“ Of course. Now, if we don’t go down no one’s going to help mom set the table.” You held out your hand in invitation, standing by the doorway. From downstairs, you could hear your mother prep the oven, the sound of clanking bowls and cutlery enough to shake Starscream from his trance.</p><p>He stared at your outstretched fingers.</p><p>The wind outside howled, rattling a few branches against your roof. You could hear the neighborhood children laughing by the driveway, followed by the jovial laughter of the adults. You were patient, giving him a smile he knows all too well.</p><p>For the first time, Starscream raised his hand to place it against yours – letting you guide him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this wasn’t too shabby for a girl who hasn’t written in months because of her exams :”) , tell me what you guys think ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>